georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
GOTJ FanFic: Dear Ursula
Dear Ursula is a romantic Fanfic by Shinoda1472. This fanfic is about the OC named Trevor, a plane-crash survivor, who ends up in the Mbebwe Jungle, falls in love with Ursula Scott. George, Ape, and Magnolia are in this fanfic. Whole Story George, King of the Jungle, was swinging vine to vine like how the usual episode opens up. That is… until he saw someone. It was no ordinary animal in danger. Instead, it was a human. Curious, George leaped in front of him. "Hello, visitor! I am George, King of the Jungle!" The human waved back. "Umm…hey. My name's Trevor, and I'm not a visitor. I was in a plane crash, and luckily survived." "Plane crash? Well, you're lucky to be surviving here in the good old jungle!" George nudged his shoulder. Trevor smiled at him. "Thanks. Good to know some people here!" George offered, "Say, there are some other people that George would like to introduce you to." Trevor said, "New people? Well, okay." Meanwhile, at the treehouse… George and Trevor arrive there by the swing of a vine. "Guys, this is Trevor! Trevor, this is Ape, this is Magnolia…" George points to Ape and Magnolia… and finally Ursula. "And this is Ursula." "Ursula…" Trevor took one look at Ursula and his eyes turned into hearts as the background became a dream sequence. He had fallen in love with Ursula. "Uhmm.. George? What's with him?" Ursula said, confused. "George don't know. Earth to Trevor! Hello?" George tried snapping his fingers to wake him up. Trevor finally got out of his daydream. "Oh! Heh-heh. Nice to meet you…" Then Trevor and Ursula shook hands. Trevor thought, 'She's gorgeous!' As they were done shaking hands, Trevor and Ursula pulled away. "Nice meeting you all. Hey, George, mind if I crash here? Since I don't have a place here ever since that plane crash?" George accepted, "Sure!" Trevor smiled at both. "Wow… Thanks, guys!" And that night, while George and Ape slept in their hammock bunks, Trevor had slept outside. During the same time she was thinking about the girl he met.. Ursula Scott… God, she's quite a hottie! Someday, she will be his… The next morning, George, Ape, Magnolia, and Ursula were eating breakfast. George said, "So, guys… How was Trevor?" Magnolia replied, "He seemed like a nice guy." Ursula said, "Hey, guys.. Do you think Trevor has a bit of a… crush on me?" George, Ape and Magnolia looked at her confused. "Why do you ask that?", Magnolia replied. Ursula scratched the back of her head, blushing. "It's just… the way he looked at me yesterday." George said, "Aww… Ursula's got a cruuush!" "That reminds me. Trevor told me to give you this." Ape handed Ursula the poem. It read… Dear Ursula… From the very minute I saw your face You sent me into a whirl Giving you your own city wouldn't be enough I would give you the whole world Your eyes are like emeralds Shining into the sun One minute I stare into them I would always know you were the one Hair flowing like the wind I feel like it's blown me away Shows your exquisite beauty That should be put on display Oh, dear Ursula… You are love at first sight All I ask is one moment with you And it will make our future bright. Magnolia and George were in tears, moved by the poem Trevor made. Ursula was too, but with a blush. Magnolia said, "That Trevor fella sure does have a way with words." Ursula replied, "He does. How sweet!" Ursula left the table. "I gotta go." She then dashed off to Trevor. The three watched Ursula run off. "They make a perfect couple." Magnolia said. Meanwhile, Trevor was staring at the waterfall until he heard Ursula yell out his name. Trevor turned his head to see Ursula. "Ursula~…. You've come to show your feelings to me?" Ursula nodded. "And instead, I wanted to do it… into a little song. I've never even shown George, Ape, or Maggie my true singing voice, but I guarantee it's your first time hearing it. Here goes…" (The VA of Ursula, Britt Irvin, is a singer, so it makes perfect sense.) I never thought I'd find the one for me Now you're in my life I finally see Could it be that I Found a love so right? If it is, I must be in Heaven Where the angels take flight The way you moved me, yeah Struck my heart helplessly It's definitely clear to see That you are my destiny Trevor, struck in awe by Ursula's angelic, soulful singing, slowly applauded. "Wow… Just… fantastic. You could've gotten a record deal!" Ursula blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, you know…" Then she starts playing with his hair lovingly. "That poem you wrote me was the sweetest thing I ever read." Trevor smiled. "Glad you think that. I love you… Ursula." "I feel the same way… Trevor." Then the two's lips embrace in a deep loving kiss. Category:2007 Version Category:Season 1 Category:Fanfics